Repercussions (VOY comic)
(Marvel) | number = 3 | writer = Laurie S. Sutton | penciller = Jesus Redondo | inker = Sergio Melia | colorist = John Kalisz | letterer = Chris Eliopoulos & Virtual Calligraphy | editor = Bobbie Chase | omnibus = | published = January 1997 | pages = 22 | publisher = Marvel Comics | date = 2372 | stardate = }} "Repercussions" was the third issue of Marvel Comics' 1996 [[Star Trek: Voyager (Marvel)|series of Star Trek: Voyager]] comics. The issue consisted of a 22 page story written by Laurie S. Sutton. The art was pencilled by Jesus Redondo and inked by Sergio Melia, with Bobbie Chase credited as editor. Summary Act 1 In the transporter room of the , Commander Chakotay and Neelix are threaten by the Talaxians who demand that Lieutenant commander Tuvok and his seciruty team disarm themselves. Still surprised Neelix asks if this the way they repay him and Chakotay for rescuing them from another dimension. Tuvok clarifies that this was their plan all along and that Captain Acrux placed is ship in distress in hopes of gaining acces to Voyager's technology. Acrux demands that Chakotay take him and his men to engineering, Chakotay agrees but on the condition that they leave Neelix, as he knows nothing of the ships technology. To urge them in leaving Neelix behind Lieutenant Torres offers herself instead. The Talaxians jump on the opportunity of trading a for a Chief Engineer. After locking Tuvok and his team in the transporter room the group makes its way to main engineering. Tuvok informs the security personnel of the intruder alert and reports the situation to captain Janeway and informs her that he has a plan. Janeway orders him to proceed and orders the computer to engage the lockout protocols in hopes of keeping the intruders outside of critical ship systems. In front of engineering, Torres tells Acrux that there is no way to get in now that the lockouts are active. Acrux turns to Chakotay and shoots him in the shoulder, then turns back to Torres tells her that if she does not open the door the next shot will be fatal. Act 2 On the bridge Ensign Harry Kim reports in quick succession that there was an unidentified energy discharge, usual spikes in the holographic systems and Torres's attempt to override the lock-out protocols. Torres manages to override Tuvok security subroutines and opens the locked door. The Talaxians rush inside only to find themselves surrounded by Tuvok and 6 security officers armed with phasers. After the Talaxians are disarmed and escorted to the brig. Torres helps Chakotay make his way to sickbay but before he goes he compliments Tuvok for the site-to-site transport idea. Once in sickbay Torres finds Kes treating Neelix's injuries. She tells Torres that the EMH didn't activate itself when they came in and since Neelix's injuries a minor she decide to treat him herself. They bring The Doctor online and he examines Chakotay with a medical tricorder, suddenly he freezes mid-sentence and collapse to the ground. Torres reports immediately to Janeway but before she can complete her sentence, The Doctor regains consciousness only to vanish immediately after. Janeway is then contacted by Kim and Paris on the holodeck who inform her that The Doctor is there and the programs are running crazy. She leaves Tuvok in command and heads to the holodeck. Act 3 Once their she is stunned to find her holonovel program running with Paris engaged in a sword fight with The Doctor, who seems to be playing the Beowulf character. The Doctor\Beowulf sees Janeway and stops fighting to pay respect to his queen. He then engages in the recounting of his battle tales which cause the holodeck's coherency to dissipate bringing them back to the holodeck and The Doctor to sickbay. Janeway orders a level 1 diagnostic of the holodeck. Tuvok reports to Janeway that there are random ship-wide malfunctions that have allowed the Talaxians to escape the brig. As they exit the holodeck the ship is rocked by weapons fire. Tuvok immediately informs Janeway that the Trabe ship they had detected earlier as come out of hiding and is firing upon them. He deducts that the Talaxians are at the source of the ship's failures and that the Trabe were waiting for this opportunity to attack. Act 4 Janeway, Kim and Paris are confronted by Acrux and two Talaxian. Paris fakes a stomach pain and tries disarm the group, to no avail. As one of the Talaxians put a phaser to Janeway's head, all seems lost but another weapons impact renews the fight. Before the brawl gets to physical Rand and a security team arrive in time to knock out the Talaxians with a wide beam stun. In sickbay The Doctor regains consciousnesses and diagnoses his symptoms as a case of delirium. They eventually realize that the Bio-neural gel packs suffered a radiation poisoning during the ion storm. Torres orders for the cure, hyronalin, to be distributed in the bio-neural conduits but her hail goes unanswered as the remaining Talaxians have taken over the engineering section. As the Trabe vessel continues its attack on the impaired Voyager, Captain Nagrom threatens to destroy Janeway's ship if she does not surrender. Janeway refuses. Nagrom goes on to recount his motivations in hopes that Janeway surrenders and does not notice that Torres managed to cure the ship and that Voyager as recovered its weapons systems. As Nagrom issues a final warning to Janeway, she orders Tuvok to fire at will. After a well placed shot the Trabe ship retreats as fast as it can. Tuvok rounds up the rest of the Talaxians and bring them back to the brig. The End. References Characters : • Chakotay • The Doctor • Kathryn Janeway • Kes • Harry Kim • Nagrom • Neelix • Tom Paris • Josh Rand • B'Elanna Torres • Tuvok • [[Unnamed USS Voyager personnel|unnamed USS Voyager personnel]] Prince Beowulf • Br'er Rabbit • Grendel • Helen of Troy • Wealhtheow Starships and vehicles : ( cruiser) Locations Shipboard locations ; USS Voyager : bridge • corridor • engineering • holodeck • transporter room Planetary locations Denmark • England • Ilium • Sweden • Troy Planets and planetoids Earth Stars and systems Sol (Sol system) Stellar locations :Delta Quadrant • the galaxy Alpha Quadrant Races and cultures :hologram • Human (Helmings) • Klingon • Ocampa • Talaxian • Trabe • Vulcan States and organizations :Federation • Starfleet Technology and weapons :bioneural gel pack • computer • holodeck • hologram • holographic projector • mnemonic pathway • phaser • phaser pistol • sword • transporter Ranks and titles :captain • chief engineer • chief medical officer • commanding officer • doctor • earl • ensign • executive officer • flight controller • lieutenant • lieutenant commander • lieutenant junior grade • operations manager • prince • queen • security chief • security Other references :armor • Beowulf • cell • diagnostic program • dimension • energy • helmet • horse • humanoid • hyronalin • insignia • intruder alert • ion • ion storm • lamb • lion • literature • matter • mead • rabbit • radiation • radiation poisoning • rank insignia • rank • space • Starfleet uniform • technology • tiger • title • uniform Appendices Tagline The Doctor with delusions of grandeur… or the holodeck on the fritz? Background *This story was the conclusion of an initial three part story arc that started with the Marvel series' debut. *At one point, the Doctor is mistakenly coloured in a grey uniform rather than his customary blue-green as seen elsewhere. *Likewise, Neelix refers to the ion storm as an "iron storm". *Although it is stated that the Talaxians are taken to the brig, their ultimate fate remains unknown. *This issue marks the first time in the series that Josh Rand is referred to by is name. Images The doctor grey uniform.jpg|The Doctor's grey uniform Acrux shoots chakotay.jpg|Acrux shoots Chakotay Voyager fires at trabe.jpg|Voyager fires at the Trabe ship Repercussions (VOY comic).jpg|Cover Beowulf and paris sword fight.jpg|Beowulf and Paris on the holodeck Acrux mercernaries captured.jpg|Tuvok captures Acrux and his men Trabe ship.jpg|Nagrom's ship Related stories * Connections (Marvel) | before = #2: Under Ion Skies | after = #4: Homeostasis, Part One }} External links * Category:VOY comics